


Halloween Hottie

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonymous asked: Since its almost Halloween, how about a oneshot were Bruce wears his costume, but not his actual one, one of those slutty Halloween costumes that girls wear to be sexy. I leave the costume design up to you, since most are just meant to show off tits and ass and Bruce doesn't have any tits... Although you could have him wear it during a pregnancy were its still early on and he's really only put on weight in his chest so he has boobs. ;D Happy HalloweenClark comes home from trick or treating with the kids to Bruce having something else in mind other than bed, which might or might not include some slutty costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT’S A HALLOWEEN REQUEST AND IT’S LATE. IM SORRY :((( WE’RE GOING WITH THE BABY COS BRUCE’S MILKY TITS. A/B/O of course. 
> 
> I hope you like the costume I chose! :) 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/152719483001/since-its-almost-halloween-how-about-a-oneshot

Clark breathes out a sigh of relief as he lies down on the bed. Who knew trick or treating would be so exhausting? And that’s coming from a superhuman. Bruce decided to stay home and entertain all the children that came to Wayne Manor to ask for candy. Bruce had been dressed up as Prince Eric from Little Mermaid, Steph had been Disney’s Rapunzel, Tim had been Milo from Atlantis, and Jason had been a zombie. He didn’t get with the program about Disney.  He enjoyed running after children though.

Clark had dressed up as Woody from Toy Story, and went out with Dick, who was dressed up as Prince Philip, Barbara, who was dressed as Merida from Brave, and Damian had chosen to dress up as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Conner thought it would be a good idea to scare kids and with Bruce’s permission, dressed up as a Dementor and flew around scaring the shit out of people, but revealed himself and also got candy.

And now, all Clark wants to do is lie in bed and have a good night’s sleep.

“Don’t tell me you’re all tuckered out, cowboy,” says Bruce from the bathroom door.

“I don’t even know why I’m tired,” Clark replies. “Today was even more taxing than saving the world,” He sits up and looks over at Bruce. “You ready for bed?—whoa, okay, definitely not ready for bed,”

Bruce hums as he makes his way over to the bed and straddles Clark.

“God, you look hot,” Clark mumbles out. Bruce is wearing the same thing [Milla Jovovich wore in Fifth Element](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2F2.bp.blogspot.com%2F-FQLwYUF1BX4%2FUHCiZZ75siI%2FAAAAAAAAcfA%2FCFsVqh8pUlw%2Fs1600%2FFifthElement_151Pyxurz.jpg&t=NjgyZTkxYzJiNDZlMmVjYzg2YzkyYTE3YzI3NGY1MDQ2NTcxYWZkZixBblVEVldNYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AUTa-bgwSA_JPVq4CNeIWmg&m=1).

The skimpy white outfit that only covered the important bits. He’s wondering why it doesn’t cover that much ass though, because he clearly remembers that it covered somewhat most of Milla’s backside in the movie.

Bruce chuckles. “You like it?”

“Heck yeah I like it,” he says easily. He’s becoming hard just looking at him.

The stretchy fabric is tight around Bruce’s chest, belly, and hips, where he’s becoming soft, full, and nicely filled out because of the baby. Clark can’t wait for Bruce to get even rounder. His nipples are perky and hard, and poking through the soft material, and is hugging his body perfectly, but is a tight in some places that it looks like it’s too small for him.

“Did you plan this?” Clark asks as he runs his hands over Bruce’s thighs.

“Of course I did,” Bruce answers. “Halloween is an excuse to dress like a slut, right?”

“I wouldn’t say that but—oof!”

Bruce pins him down. “I had this commissioned, and I asked the tailor to cut off the excess cloth in the back so you can fuck me in it,”

Oh God, Bruce is talking dirty.

“I really don’t think you look like a slut,” says Clark because…wait, why did he say that?

Bruce pouts and sits up comfortably on Clark’s boner. “Not even a little bit?”

“No?” Clark says cautiously.

“So it’s not slutty enough for you?”

“Well, I don’t think you’re a slut specifically so anything you wear is just…really hot,” Clark wants his pants off now, because he’s hard, and Bruce is hard, and there’s so much of Bruce’s slick seeping into his pants.

“But I dressed up specifically to look like a slut,” says Bruce.

Clark frowns. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s Halloween,” then Bruce licks his lips. “And because I’m a slut for your cock,”

Bruce grinds his hips on him, and Clark can hear the obscene sound of the wet pieces of clothing against each other. He feels his face heat up to the tip of his ears. Bruce hums victoriously. He loves riling Clark up with dirty talk, because Clark blushes into a cute pink sweetheart when filthy words come out of his mouth. He loves bringing out the monster in him when they give into instinct, but they both have to be careful now.

“Shit, Bruce,” Clark breathes out when Bruce grabs a hold of him. When did his buckle get undone?

“I want to ride you, cowboy,” says Bruce as he plays with the tip of Clark’s cock. “Don’t you want me, Alpha?”

“Of course I do,”

“Really?” Bruce eggs him on. He lets Clark’s hard on rest against his stomach, then pulls the fabric over his groin to the side to release his own hard on and to expose his wet cunt. He rubs himself on Clark’s length. He desperately wants to get delicious cock in but he enjoys teasing Clark.

“Really,” Clark hisses. “Oh my God,”

God, Bruce is lathering him in his juices and the sounds their bodies are making are downright _filthy_. There’s slick everywhere and Clark just wants to pin Bruce down fuck him as hard as he wants to be fucked but the baby–Clark puts a hand over Bruce’s belly. He can’t afford to lose control–oh Lord, their baby’s in there. They’ve agreed to not to do anything wild–

Clark moves his hands from Bruce’s hips to the sheets. He might bruise him and if that happens, Leslie will never let him touch Bruce again.

Bruce’s breath hitches as he grinds down on him harder. “Hunngh!” he groans. “Fuck! Shit!” he makes eye contact with Clark because he wants to see what kind of reaction he can get from him. Bruce moves his hips faster, and Clark can’t help but move his own hips to meet Bruce’s movements.

It really drives Clark nuts when Bruce is into it. When he shows Clark just how much he knows his own body and what he wants to do with it to make him feel good.

“Oh, fuck,” Bruce curses again. “Can’t believe I’m coming from this, from just rubbing myself on you–!”

But he doesn’t see Clark’s face because he can’t help but close his eyes. He stops and moves his hips in time with the waves of pleasure that hit him. Ropes of come are soaking into Clark’s yellow top, and his slick is pooling under him on Clark’s pants.

Clark can’t put into words just how much Bruce riled him up. The wet, warm feel of Bruce’s cunt on his cock, the way Bruce came without any other stimulation–that’s just, holy shit– “Unh!” Clark arced up into Bruce and came as Bruce rubbed himself through his orgasm.

“Jesus Christ,” Clark exhales, looking up at Bruce who’s also trying to catch his breath.

Bruce chuckles. “So what’s it like having a pregnant slut from the future rub his cunt all over your delicious cock?”

Clark knows that’s language for they aren’t done at all. “I still don’t think you’re a slut but my pregnant mate rubbing himself all over me is the hottest thing ever,”

“Should I dress like this more often?”

Clark purses his lips. “Only for me?”

Bruce hums in agreement. “How about, the bigger I get, the skimpier and sluttier the outfit?”

That makes Clark pause for a bit. He’s hard again.

Bruce grins at him. “I’ll take that as a yes,”


End file.
